


Magnetic

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For violin_road.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> For violin_road.

Quinn honestly can't remember meeting Bert. He supposes it must have happened at some point, but the transition from Bert being some kid at school to someone Quinn knows is just a faint blurred line. Like they'd drifted towards each other, like magnets.

It's easy to think of Bert in magnetic terms. They studied magnets at school last semester, Bert drawing bad doodles of Mr Urquhart and shoving them under Quinn's nose to try and make him laugh. Opposite poles attract, with magnets, and Bert and Quinn aren't exactly both facing north. Or that's how Quinn thinks of it, anyway.

Bert isn't drunk when it happens, and he's not high either, he's straightedge, so Quinn can't blame it on that and explain it away. (Or try to recreate the circumstances and see if it happens again, either way.) So Bert is completely sober and in charge of his faculties, not even sleep-deprived or especially hungry, when he leans over and kisses Quinn.

Quinn isn't really any of those things either. What he is, however, is fifteen and sitting on his bed and twisted at an awkward angle and kissing Bert. All of which are things he knows will change, but he's perfectly okay with them happening right now.

The kiss doesn't feel like it's anything huge, and Bert leans back after a minute or two. "So," he says, staring at his hands.

"Yeah," Quinn swallows, and that's all they say about it. He tries not to make a big deal of it, because really, it isn't, but then, it kind of is, because Bert's a friend and Bert's a _guy_ and Bert kissed him, and Quinn doesn't have a problem with any of those things (he _really_ doesn't have a problem with the kissing part) and besides, Quinn is also a guy and kissed back, and he's pretty sure Bert doesn't have a problem with those things either.

It's about a week later when he's at some party and feeling nicely buzzed and maybe thinking about finding out where Bert is, or perhaps waylaying another drink, when he feels hands on his hips from behind, and a familiar smell, and Bert's voice saying, "Come back here," and Quinn follows. Bert's pulling him backwards by the waist into a space below the stairs, where the light's too dark to see anything even if you're outside looking in. Bert doesn't say anything else, he just unbuttons Quinn's jeans and slides one hand inside, the other still on Quinn's hip and maybe squeezing a little, Quinn isn't sure. He isn't entirely aware of anything but how Bert's hand is inside his underwear and jerking him off with small unsure movements, and it's probably kind of a difficult angle, but Quinn tilts his hips anyway because this feels good because Bert is touching his cock.

It's over kind of fast and Quinn isn't even really aware of coming, but he must have because Bert's hand is sticky and being pulled out of his pants. And, "Okay," Quinn mutters, like it's the answer to anything at all. "Okay."

He's pretty sure that behind him, Bert is smiling.


End file.
